<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我试试 by SakuraAddiction107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103259">我试试</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAddiction107/pseuds/SakuraAddiction107'>SakuraAddiction107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>play with myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAddiction107/pseuds/SakuraAddiction107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我试试</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门外的树新绿和旧绿重叠又走过一个季节恍然间好像流逝了五十年一起到白发的岁月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>